The Return of Cipher and Mephiles (temporary title)
by Tyrik Sombra
Summary: In Bill's final moments, his older brother Mephiles comes to his aid, in exchange for information on how prevent his own demise, which leads to events that merges the worlds of Mobius and Earth. However, Bill is tempted to join his adversaries and their new friends, since he doesn't want to see the arson sparks his flames again.
1. Prolouge

As Bill Cipher, the one-eyed dream demon, pleaded to Stan Pines to allow him to live as the realm of his mind was being erased by the Memory Eraser, time suddenly came to a still. "Uh?! What's Going On?!" Questioned Bill as he looked around in complete confusion. He did try to escape earlier, but his power was not able to work and allow him to escape. However, all of his questions were answered by a single voice.

"What a fine predicament you brought among yourself, Cipher. It's Disappointing that I must come to your aid all the time." Bill quickly turn to the source of the voice in fear as he saw a pale colored anthropomorphic hedgehog with green reptilian eyes that were similar to Bill's. With a shaky voice, Bill shouted: "Mephiles? I haven't seen you since we left our dimension! Wait... How are you even here?" Asked Bill as Mephiles swirled the light blue flames in his fingers. "Currently, in my reality, I am omnipresent throughout the multi-verse. Although, being omnipresent throughout time, I have discovered my own demise will come shortly." Stated Mephiles. This Surprised Bill, due to the fact he knew that his older brother was far more powerful than he was, but before Bill could ask the obvious question on his mind, Mephiles continued: "I have a way for you to escape this possibility. In exchange, you tell me about the Phantom Ruby, the gem that allows beings to extend a piece of their soul into it as a..." Mephiles then searched for the word that fits, "extension of themselves." Bill was hesitant, but soon time seemed to slowly catch up with them.

"Tick Tock, Cipher. This may be your only chance for survival." Stated Mephiles with a sinister tone. Fearing for his life, Bill then complied as he used the last of his energy to materialize a black and red gem in his hands. "Here! Take the Ruby!" Stated Bill in desperation. Mephiles then took it and quickly transferred a piece of his soul into before splitting the gem in half as he told Bill: "Repeat these words as discreetly as possible, Cipher. X-O-L-O-T-L, My time has come to burn. I invoke the ancient power that I may return." At that moment, Mephiles warped the two halves to different locations. Before leaving and returning time to normal, Mephiles stated: "I'll be back and together we will destroy our enemies Cipher. For now, Don't try to screw up."


	2. Chapter 1

(In the World of Gravity Falls)

It has been two years since Bill Cipher has been defeated and as the twins known as Mabel and Mason, better known as Dipper, are returning the Gravity Falls, Oregon for another (somewhat) peaceful summer at the Mystery Shack that was currently being run by Soos as the previous manager, Stan Pines, was out at sea looking for treasure with his own twin brother, Ford Pines. "So Bro-bro, excited to be returning to Gravity Falls?" Asked Mabel who was sitting next to her brother on the bus to Gravity Falls. Unfortunately, Dipper was currently absorbed by his list of possible mysteries that he could look at when he arrived at Gravity Falls. Mabel then started to wave her hand in front of Dipper's face to grab his attention as she said: "Earth to Dipper!"

Dipper suddenly jumped in a bit of fear as he was snapped back into reality. This cause Mabel to giggle a bit before repeating her previous question to Dipper. "Yeah, I am excited to be returning to Gravity Falls. Even though things have been dull since we have defeated Bill. Hopefully, this year, I will be able to crack the Phantom Ruby Mystery that I had learned about before we left Gravity Falls last year." Stated Dipper as he pulled out his Journal on what he learned about the gem to give to Mabel. Mabel looked at her twin brother with confusion as she asked: "Phantom Ruby? I know that not everything is as it seems in Gravity Falls, but that's a dumb name for a gemstone." She then took the journal that Dipper gave her to read what Dipper had discovered about the Gem.

"To be honest, Mabel. Phantom Ruby IS a cool name. Although, what I learned about it... Is kind of odd. Apparently, the gem acts as an extension of one's spirit, mind, and power." Stated Dipper with some concern. Mabel then looked at her brother with the same concern as she then asked: "You think that Bill managed to get one of these?" Dipper shrugged as he replied: "I don't know for sure, but there is a Phantom Ruby in Gravity Falls somewhere. The downside is that there's no real indication of where the gem would be." Mabel then places her positive attitude on as she replied: "Well, we just have to find it and see if he did or not, but judging by the fact that Bill hasn't shown his triangle self in the last two years, I don't think he's coming back." Dipper smiled a bit as he eased himself thanks to Mabel. Suddenly the bus came to a stop to allow more passengers to get on the bus, but one of the passengers was a pale adult wearing a grey suit and a purple side cape that covered his mouth completely. His hair was colored black with grayish-green stripes. On his wrist, there were high tech grayish-green gloves with silver bands and he had the shoes to match. However, when Dipper and Mabel saw his bright green reptilian eyes, they were reminded of Bill Cipher.


	3. Chapter 2

(In the World of Mobius)

Since the defeat of Infinite and Doctor Eggman, things been too dull for the speedy blue hedgehog known as Sonic, who was on his casual 15-minute run, to see how far he could push his speed in a short amount of time. During this run, Sonic's communicator wrist band went off. He immediately stopped in his tracks to see who was calling him, which was his adopted twin-tailed fox younger brother, Miles Prowler or better known as Tails. Quickly answering his call, Sonic said: "Sup Tails. What are you calling about?" "Do you think you can come over to my lab real quick? I have found out something odd about the Phantom Ruby that we thought Eggman had created." Replied Tails. With a bit of confusion, Sonic told Tails that he would be at his lab shortly.

(a few seconds later at Tails' lab)

Sonic walked into Tails lab as Tails stated with amazement: "I think you broke your speed record. That was almost a minute earlier than your normal time." Sonic chuckled as he replied: "Since Infinite basically one shot me when we first met, I been training myself to go faster. So what did you learn about the Ruby that gave Infinite his powers?" Tails then pulled up an image on his large computer screen of an ancient text from an old temple as he explained: "Turns out this Ruby revolves around a legend about two demonic brothers known as Cipher the Strange and Mephiles the Dark." When Sonic heard the name Mephiles the Dark, it felt like he had heard the name before and the same time had no clue who he was. "Why Does Mephiles sound so familiar?" Sonic muttered under his breath before asking, "So what does the legend say?"

Tails then pressed a few keys on the computer's keyboard as the ancient writing was translated into English. Tails then read aloud: "When two worlds merge, the Strange and the Dark shall return through the Phantom Ruby and the All-Knowing X-O-L-O-T-L. To attempt to destroy the Family of Pines and Defenders of Freedom. Although the Strange shall have a change of heart out of Fear and Love as the Dark searches to recreate his Flames."  
"I would continue reading, but it looks like that the rest of the Text seems to be missing." Stated Tails before Sonic asked: "What's the Xo-thing?" Tails shrugged as he replied: "I'm not sure, to be honest. I haven't heard of Such a creature." Suddenly the two received a news transmission on their communicator. Quickly the two check the transmission which was stating about a GUN Facility being attacked by a man in a yellow and black suit who was wearing an eyepatch, had yellow and black colored hair and had the ability to manipulate chaos easily by snapping his fingers.


	4. Chapter 3

Once the bus had stopped at Gravity Falls, Mephiles quickly boarded off of it and took a look around his surroundings. 'This place seems to be a normal rural town, but I do sense the natural mystic barrier this place produces.' Mephiles thought to himself as he adjusted his side cape to make sure that it doesn't expose his nonexistent mouth as he then tried to find a record center or library. 'Hopefully, this place has records of what Cipher is now capable of. The Dimension he ran to may have given him powers that I am not aware of.' Mephiles continued as he then noticed a pair of twins following him. Quickly he turned to them and asked: "Is there something that I may help you two with?"

The twins quickly came to a stop as a young teen boy was about to ask something before his sibling stopped him and said: "No, we just trying to reach the Mystery Shack. Perhaps you have heard of it?" Mephiles then looked at the girl with a curious look as he replied: "This is the first time that I have been to this town, Miss. Would you mind informing me about this 'Mystery Shack'? Is it some kind of local attraction?" With a bit of excitement, the girl replied: "More like Nation Wide! Since we and our friends managed to stop Weirdmageddon two years ago." Mephiles then came to realizes that these twins were Mabel and Mason Pines, two of the few that managed to defeat his brother, but in order not to threaten the little cover that he had, he replied: "Then you two must be Mabel and Dipper Pines then. Apologies for not recognizing you two in the first place. Although, I may have not heard of the proclaimed Mystery Shack. I have heard of the great legend of your family that revolves defeating the creature known as Bill Cipher." He then quickly took a bow to congratulate them.

"So what brings you to Gravity Falls, Mister?" Questioned Dipper as Mephiles rose from his bow. "My name is Sebastian Clarke and I am a journalist from Time's Magazine. I have been assign to write an article about the events of Weirdmageddon. Currently, I am trying to establish a timeline of what has happened before I interview anyone who was apart of the event." Stated Mephiles. "Why wait two years to write an article on this event Mr. Clarke?" Questioned Dipper, trying to see if Mephiles would slip in his story. "I can tell that you have a sense of distrust for me." Stated Mephiles, "Why is that so?" Asked Mephiles as he gave Dipper a cold stare that quickly intimidated him as Mabel quickly replied: "He's just a bit paranoid." Mephiles then looked at her as he told her: "That doesn't answer my question, Ms. Pines. If he's paranoid and has a sense of distrust for me, then there is a reason for this." Dipper then promptly told Mephiles: "Your eyes are the same shape as Bill Cipher's eyes, but they're green instead of yellow."

"If you judge people by appearance alone, then you have a flimsy source of information of who they are and what their 'true intentions' are." Stated Mephiles, "Either way, all I want to know is what occurred during the events of Weirdmageddon. If neither of you wants to point me in the direction of this town's local record center or local library then I see no further reason to stay accompanied with you two." Added Mephiles with slight irritation as Mabel then told him where the local library would be.

(On Mobius, near the GUN Facility)

Sonic was making his way to the GUN facility as Tails followed behind him in his famous bi-plane known as the Tornado. The two could clearly see the destruction that the person that was described in the news transmission was causing. This did surprise both Sonic and Tails since the Guardians of the United Nations, or GUN for short, was the most technological military force that could even give Sonic a run for his money when they tried to capture him during the time that his rival, Shadow, was sided with Eggman and bent on genocide for his loss of someone that he deeply cared about. "We need to hurry over to the base! At this rate, I don't think that GUN will be able to hold off this guy!" Shouted Tails as Sonic put things into high gear as he speeds up, creating a sonic boom within three seconds.

Once at the GUN facility, Sonic then looked for the person causing the destruction. "So your the proclaimed Hero of Mobius, Sonic? To be honest, I wasn't expecting a supersonic Hedgehog." Stated a voice that was directly behind Sonic. With super fast reflexes, Sonic then roundhouse kick the person behind him faster than the guy could react. The person went flying into a wall, but he managed to slow himself down in midair as he replied while rubbing the area on his face where he was kicked: "Man! You can deliver a kick."

"So what's with you attacking GUN?" Questioned Sonic as he crossed his arms. The person then looked at Sonic with a confused looked as he then asked: "Why should I tell you? It's not like you can beat me, Bill Cipher." Quickly Bill snapped his fingers which in turn the floor underneath Sonic into a pool of water. Promptly, Sonic felled into the water and was unable to swim out of the pool, due to the fact he doesn't know how to swim. "With that pest out of the way, onward to the Chaos Emeralds." Stated Bill as he headed to GUN's Emerald Vault.


End file.
